


The night before the wedding

by naomibisthenextme



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Goodbye, Happy Alec, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Sad Magnus, Wedding, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomibisthenextme/pseuds/naomibisthenextme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one just need one last glimpse at what he could have have to be able to say goodbye, no mater how hard it might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night before the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> three short one-shots about Malec's relationship.  
> I hope you'd enjoy it :)

“Teach me”. 

The warlock asked as he entered the training hall. He leaned his back against the door and watched the archer pulling out of his bag another arrow. The younger man didn’t respond, but only kept doing what he was so good at. In a matter of seconds that arrow was set perfectly on his bow, his long raspy fingers caressing a little his cheek as he pulled the string, and not long after the arrow hit the target. 

He loved watching the younger do his magic with those arrows and that bow. It was probably his speciality, hitting it’s target so perfectly right in the center with no affort at all, and right after flashing that smile of his, not even bit aware of its impacts on others. And he was called the high warlock of Brooklyn, yeah right. 

“Come on, darling.” 

The wizard went over the pierced target and pulled out the arrow. Playing with the long firm dart , he stepped closer to the archer. He wasn’t sure what he liked more, the younger’s consuming smile or his puzzled look. Well, that was not a fair fight as both expressions awakened something wild inside of him that didn’t came to use in the past... How many years it was by now? Keeping score would be impossible.

“It’s late”

“I figured that much.” He said as if it was nothing, while in fact he came that late on purpose, hoping to find that very man still wide awake and unable to shut an eye. “It’s so silent in here... Well, I guess that even the oh-so-mighty shadow-hunters need their beauty sleep from time to time”. The warlock said smirking, “Not that I’m complaining, after all, I did find what I was looking for, but may I ask why you are not sleeping?” He asked and right after hurried to add, “No that you need a beauty sleep”. 

“It has nothing to do with you” The words spilled out of his mouth, while the warlock saw the exact contrary playing in his eye. “Why are you here?”

“I hoped to see you.”

“You’re painfully honest, as always”. 

“You’re painfully not.” He smiled and used the younger’s confusion to take from him the bow, “Let’s see...” He tried to mimic the archer’s deeds from earlier. 

“No. No. No. What are you doing? You’re holding it wrong!” 

“You’d think that after hundreds of years of living among hunters, one would learn how to use a bow and a arrow. However, I never understood these. And believe me, normally I’m pretty good with my hands”. The older man said, making the other man who came to stand beside him, stare at him shocked. Laughing, he pulled the string and let the arrow fly a short way before it landed - long before the target. 

“That was... bad.” The archer said as he tried to hide a smile, but failed to do so as the warlock tried to pick up the arrow off the ground and stumbled on the large bow. 

“I love your smile.” The warlock remarked when the taller man reached out his hand to help him up. 

“Magnus...” 

“Yes, yes, I know. You’re marrying Lydia tomorrow. Couldn’t forget it even if I wanted to”. Magnus said as he pulled back his hand, somewhat regretful, a part of him wishing he had meet Alexander a lifetime ago. “Alexander, I really just wanted to see you. I... I won’t be coming to the wedding, so I want to use our little encounter to wish you happiness. I hope she’d give you what a great man you are deserves”. 

“Oh... thank you...” 

“You can teach me use the bow another time. I guess I will be going now. Fancy as always meeting you, Alexander.” The warlock flashed the taller man a broken smile, “Goodbye.” He said and hoped that Alec would grab his hand and stop him from leaving as he would turn away his back. However, that never happened that night. 

Lonely and hurt, the high warlock of brooklyn, wandered the streets. He looked up and the stars were bright that night, giving him a little hope that maybe he wasn’t completely wrong about the archer. Maybe things will still change. 

  
  
  



	2. After the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions speak louder than words, Alec knows that.

He was never a man of words. He was never good at it, and it never bothered him before. When he needed something, he worked hard to get it. He truly believed that the world would be off much better if people would stop using so much words that only complicate things, that are creating good-for-nothing -theoretical worlds, which only hurt the actual world they all are living in. Their world have written rules, Accords, they had a very specific law about anything, so why to try and ruin the balance by using unnecessary words and useless feelings? 

He was a hunter. He was born with a purpose, with an aim, and he was happy about this little fact. Wake up in the morning knowing that that day would be the same as the previous one, made him in peace. Having a checklist of the things he had to do and those to never do, made his life in order. Kept him out of trouble, as much as his profession let him. As long as everyone followed the law and did what they were supposed to, without trying to ignore their responsibility with stupid conversation which lead them to nowhere, they all could live in a perfect harmonic world. 

As much as he loved the balanced life with others, he was fond with closed circles. The people he knew were more than enough for him. He needed no new friends, no other new factors in an acquisition that worked perfectly well without them. He needed no distractions and hated when people didn’t let go. He was just fine surrounded only by his family. He needed no one. 

Oh, he was so sure that he had his whole life figured together at a such young age. Growing up in a family of six, when all of them are mighty shadow-hunters, known to all and respected by all, he knew that he had to be the same. Marrying a woman who would bore him children, taking over the Institute when the right time would come and tutore the next generation to follow the rules he loved so much. Everything was settled in his mind, decided till the last most insignificant detail. He had the perfect life plan. 

However, despite all of his plans, little by little his world started to shatter, and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. His first mistake was to accept Jace - His brother, his best friend - to bring a stranger into their home, give them a place inside of their world. Clary was a know-it-all little girl, so nosey and such a troublemaker. She came into the Institute and ruined the harmonic life they lead. 

Jace was gone and only the Lord could possibly know what he was thinking when he decided to join Valentine all of a sudden and without any fight. His beloved younger sister was under attack for befriending Downworlders and there was a massive trial going on against her even though they had nothing real against her. Magnus got into their life, and he himself, who, by all means ruined every single plan he had with his own bare hands. 

There was so much going on lately, so much that made him question everything he ever stood for. He found himself admitting his true self to himself in front of everybody else, after years of self battling and denying his own feelings, only because they didn’t fit his little plan. Magnus, that man, came into his life and turned it upside-down in no time. He didn’t even had to say or do much, his only existence was enough for a mighty hunter like himself to lose it. 

Putting a mirror in front of him, Magnus made him recognize his own feelings. First there was scare, that sent shivers down his spine by the mere thought of him ignoring the plan and doing what he’d like. Then, there were confusion and conflict of not wanting to give up on either of the world's, belong both - where is his heart and where are the expectation from him. At the end he had to accept his whole self, learn to love himself. 

Was it bad? No, not at all. On the contrary. For the first time in forever he went up and did what he truly wanted for his own happiness - not for their world, not for the cause, but for only himself. However, as he knew too well, theory and practice were totally different. Numerous questions bugged him and made him restless. 

What know? What if this kind of relationship does nothing but hurting Magnus? What if Camille was right and he’d cease be good enough for Magnus? He couldn’t think clearly, thousandths of thoughts playing n hs mind. Since the kiss he tried to meet the warlock the less he could, to think, so he occupied his days by work and training - nothing more. Not that it helped him too much. 

“I thought I’d find you here”. 

He heard Magnus’ voice paying softly behind him, when the warlock sneaked into his hiding place - a small field, not too far from the Institute. Not surprised at all that he found him, Alec put down his bow and turned to meet his eyes. The older man was smiling, not his usual flirting smile, but mild one, almost broken. Alec wanted to say something, assuming the expression was his fault, but decided not to at the moment. 

“I thought to come and see how’s the thinking is working out. Can I stay?” Magnus asked so not like him - hesitating. He could do nothing but nod and the warlock made himself comfortable on the ground. “I,” He said, his hands looking for a dash of grass to play with, “thought of something myself, I’d like to share with you”. 

“Yes, of course” Alec said confused. He wasn’t sure what to do; sit down beside the other man? Keep on standing like a fool? Get back to his training while the other is talking? At least he decided on keep on standing like a fool. It suited him the most anyway, and Magnus didn’t seem to care much at the moment, which was unusual as well as the older always were looking for a chance to be close. 

“You know, your mother is right - and I usually try not to agree with her. I am a warlock, a half demon, I’m up to no good, a Downworlder. I really would get why you’d regret all of what had happen, right now. Sure, at first it was all exciting and new, you wanted to explore, I get it. But now, that it became real, you don’t know what to do with it. You don’t understand what you got yourself into. So, I thought about it a lot, about how to make it easy for you... I.... You can end it anytime you want, it’s up only to you. Do whatever you - Alec - want to do. I’d be completely fine with anything you’d decide to do. If anything, we are friends, right? I want you, as your friend, to live the life that would make you a whole person and not just a mere shadow of wonders and ‘what if’s. You deserve it.” Magnus said rapidly, barely breathing between sentences. “I just want to you to know that I expect nothing, you are free to decide on your own.” 

“Who are you and where did the confident, cocky, warlock I know have gone?” Alec muttered, looking down on Magnus, who seemed at the moment like a little kid being scolded. “As an old wise man, you really came up just now with the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” He laughed shortly, somewhat bitterly, “My mother was right? You mean the woman who was part of the circle and didn’t left Valentine till the very end? You mean a shadowhunter who was too scared to stand up against a massive killer? How is that you are the one who is up to no good, while all you did was good? You’re using our skills to help others, taking risks that many hunters know won’t ever make.” 

“You know it is not what I meant...” 

“Then what? The fact that you’re a downworlder? Please... it never bothered you before, why now? No, no, don’t give me that look.” Alec put his finger between the sitting man’s eyebrows and flatted the frown, “It doesn’t bother the people who matter to me, so why does it have to bother us?”

“Alexander, you-”

“Let me ask you a question, do I look like someone who does experiments like that? Trying new things, and moreover, in front of everyone I know? I know what I want. I regret nothing. I just don’t know what to do with us now. I never have been... you know...” 

“With a man?” Joked Magnus, the color is slowly returning back to his face. 

“No.” Alec blushed madly, “That too... but that’s not what I meant... I never have been in any kind of relationship. And I’m afraid that Camille was right the other day... I don’t want my ignorance to hurt you more than I already have”. He said honestly and took Magnus’ hand, helping him up. “I would never regret this. It felt just too good to let go of it just now”. 

“So... You didn’t want to end things?” 

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” 

“I think I’d understand it more accurately with demonstration” Magnus teased, there was left nothing in his voice that indicated the insecurity he was showing just a few moment earlier. Closing his eyes, he waited for Alec to get the hint. However, that kissed he waited for never came, but instead Alec grabbed his arm and lead him silently to where he had dropped his bow earlier. 

“I’m not good with expressing myself... so I think that you are right, the best way is to demonstrate it to you.” Alec said and got a doubt confused doubt grumpy look from the shorter man. “When you returned me my bow and arrows, you asked me to keep them for you. And that night before the wedding...” He said and Magnus cocked up an eyebrow as if asking him to proceed, “You asked me to teach you how to use it. Let me teach you. These,” He pointed to the equipment laying on the ground, “Are my arms and legs, they are part of who I am... I want to let you in.” He said shorty and then something in his eyes flicked. “Stand here. Legs spread shoulder-wide.” 

“Weirdly I like the tone of that...” 

“Weirdly to whom?” Alec winked and right after reddish color adorned his face, “Now,” He cleared his throat and picked up the bow, “hold this...” He lead Magnus’ arms to hold the bow properly, “You need to relax to make it work.” Alec said as he place an arrow on the string and put his hand on Magnus’. “Just breath...” 

Standing close behind him, Alec could feel magnus’ chest going up and down slowly, following his orders. He was beautiful. Everything about him was completely mesmerizing; the way he held himself, the way he was talking... He loved his face, he thought as he learned the other man’s profile, and he had the most interesting eyes that he had ever seen. Eyes that told a story that Alec wanted to be part of. 

Distracted from what they were doing, Alec turned surprised Magnus to face him. His hands reaching to hold his face. There was so much more to what they had but to finding himself, he thought as he leaned his head down a little until his breath could stroke the older’s lips. They were so close that it hurt. The lessons could wait a little, Alec decided, getting lost in the other man’s eyes. In no time his lips found Magnus’, meeting in a hot rush of adrenaline, leaving bot restless and waiting for more. That was what he wanted for himself, that kind of happiness. And right at that moment no one could take it away from them.


	3. Happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Magnus and Alec lived happily ever after.

Have you ever felt uncomfortable in your own skin? As if every action you ever did and every word you ever let spill from between your lips, were lies? Have you ever felt like the biggest hypocrite on earth for knowing you are one, but pretending to be another? Alec did, all of it.  
Ever since he was a child he was taught of what was right for him to do, what was the right for him to say, when and how. He was born to be a leader, so he was told. He was raised to follow a very specific law and to value more than anything the family’s honor. And he gladly did all of these.

  
He might have done all of it gladly, for his beloved family’s sake, but he himself was far from accomplished. Or whole. However, pretending was easier than living with the thought that he was a disappointment in the eyes of everyone he cared about. So each morning he forced his lips to stretch in that curve that he could hardly call a smile and buried his sinful thoughts deep-deep in his mind. He was normal, he kept telling himself that, while nothing about him even whispered any kind of normality.

  
But that way of thinking began to change, he thought lightly as he entered the so familiar loft by now. Dressed all in black, as he always was, he made himself comfortable on the couch. He loved coming there, and he was the kind to rarely admit he loved anything. The warm feeling that crawled up his body, down from his toes and up to his cheeks, relaxed him, like nothing did in a very long time. He wondered at which point that loft had become his safe place, a title that even his own room didn’t get nor his hiding place at the field, but dropped that thought almost immediately as it didn’t even matter anymore.

  
“Long day?” calm voice asked behind him, and he closed his eyes and threw back his head in responds, enjoying the tone of the words. He counted to three and then soft lips pressed to his neck as a greeting, packing a spot which both of them grew to learn was highly sensitive. “I love your smile,” the man said as he knew what would be his reaction to the act. But it wasn’t just it. It was everything that was happening inside of him lately that made him smile more and honestly, despite everything.

  
“How was your day?” Alec asked faintly, finding it hard to remain his voice steady with the other man’s hot breath caressing his bare skin.

  
“Made some potions, cast some spells.” The older man answered shortly, "You seem tired... should I make a bath for you?”

  
“Not tired,” He mumbled. Still with his eyes closed he widened his smile. How funny all of this situation was; He was carelessly spending his time at an apartment which did not belong to him, but to a warlock - a downworlder - with all of his walls down. Trusting the other man as if it was the most natural thing to do. “I’m relaxed” he explained at least. “Do you know that this is my favorite part of the day?”

  
“Sitting with a stupid expression on my couch?” The older man laughed and Alec opened one of his eyes to glare at him, unimpressed by the joke, “I know, I know, Alexander”. He reassured him, “This is mine to. And I have to admit, I never thought, not in a million years - and I have those years ahead of me - that I’d see you enjoying yourself that much at my place. Smiling like a fool while I kiss you. Who would have known?” The warlock said with victory playing in his voice.

  
This was his lover, always so proud and accepting, as well as so determined to accomplish everything he had ever set as his goal, and yet he did not push anything – Never forcing others to play his game if they didn’t want to. Alec admired him like he never admired any other human being. And Magnus was indeed human. He might have been born half demon, but deep down he was more human and compassionate than anyone he knew.

  
Magnus came to sit next to him, interviewing their fingers together. The gesture made him open fully his eyes and look at the man beside him. Magnus had the most beautiful features; deep-brown moon-shaped, kind, eyes, pinkish lips that were so mellow, a rare skin color which only added to the mystery affect he presented –

  
"You're staring" Magnus said with a small smile.

  
"You are so special…” Alec muttered unwittingly in response, his eyes traveling from the other man's lips to his collar-bone. “You know?” He heard himself asking while his fingers reached to touch the exposed skin, never hearing the sarcastic comeback Magnus made as an answer.

  
The contact that his fingers made with the older man's soft skin was hot. So damn hot, it was addicting. Soon his fingers found their way under the silky cloth that Magnus was wearing. He couldn't think straight and suddenly even the simple action of breathing was too much for him to handle. With plea in his eyes he lifted his gaze to meet Magnus', as if asking for his permission to proceed.

  
"What is it?" Magnus said, the most playful smile playing on his lips. "What is it that you want?" He pushed Alec back with his finger by his shoulder, so that his hands were no longer anywhere near that crazy wizard. Before he could object anything, Magnus was already with his knees on the couch, his hands stretched above his head as he took off his shirt. "Is that what you wanted?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded dumbfounded.

For a long moment he was not sure on what he should concentrate; there was so much about Magnus to catch an eye. He traced with his eyes his way through the older man's chest to the edge of his pants, cursing the fabric that was still on. He wanted his hands to touch everything, his lips to explore and taste every single spot of that body, and his now well erect member inside of the man that was sitting in front of him and clearly mocking his facial expressions.

"Take that off" He managed to say between heavy breaths but the only thing he got as a response was a shook of a head. "Please…"

"No puppy eyes will help you this time, Alexander." Magnus said as if scolding, making Alec move restless on his spot. "Today it is my treat." The warlock simply said and leaned closer to face the younger man.

He came to face him so close, that Alec could see how his brown orbs turn slowly into yellowish-catlike eyes. He could note the moment Magnus' lips switched from a gentle and playful smile into a smirking curve which he had already learn meant nothing but trouble. Not the bad kind of trouble, though.

Curious and hot, the hunter gave up the fight and gave in to whatever Magnus was planning for him. He was ready for anything, willing to take anything that amazing man meant to spare him with. Even the painful teasing. Alec was sure that Magnus meant to kiss him hard, being so close to his lips. However, the warlock was planning differently; planting a surprisingly soft kiss on his nose, than moving down to pack the corner of his mouth, from there traveling down to his jawline and neck.

When Alec started to groan with frustration, Magnus took Alec's black top off, tossing the disturbing clothe behind his shoulder and immediately attacking the now exposed collar-bone. The soft kisses were forgotten and got replaced with little bites; lips and teeth nib into hot flash, leaving marks - that not so long ago he was ashamed of– for all to see.

"I can't breathe" Alec hardly managed to say as he wrapped his arms around Magnus, but then felt him sliding down from his grip to his chest.

"I love when you say that." Magnus lifted his eyes to meet Alec's for a second, probably guessing already that Alec said that only to encourage him to proceed fast and harder.

Soon, lips closed on his niple, sucking the erect brownish flesh until mild moans escaped from between his lips. The connection between Magnus’ soft lips and his semi-hard niples was so arousing, that he couldn’t help but think about those same lips on his too-hard-for-his-own-good member that at the moment was throbbing impatiently between his legs.

To ease the tension, Alec started to move up and down on his seat, trying to get to the older man’s knees to rub his own wood against it. However, the warlock stopped him from doing so by putting his hand on the growing bulge and patting it gently for a short moment.

“Be patient, Alexander.” He said, “Good things come to those who wait.”

“Really...” Alec snorted out frustrated, but stopped moving.

Magnus was good, like real good, both at teasing and giving out pleasure. Not that Alec had too much experience of his own to be able to compare it to anything - None, he had none experience of anything - but the body knows. The body knows when things are good, the body knows what to do even when the mind is too confused to act, the body knows when to feel safe and satisfied. Right there, on that couch, laying under the weight of that amazing man, he felt safe and whole.

The body that moved so awkwardly on any occasion which did not involve fighting, found the right rhythm whenever it was near the other man. The funny thing was that each move felt as natural as breathing; there were no self doubting and no self hating about any of the things they were doing.

While Magnus turned back to nib on his chest - kissing, kicking and biting every single part he could lay his hands on - the hunter passed his slim fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly when the teasing was too much for him to bear. That night the warlock’s locks were painted dirty-gold, some laying messily on his forehead and some pushed back.

When the hair pulling became more frequent, Alec could hear Magnus laughing. He loved that sound, it was the sound of both heaven and hell; on one hand it was warm and friendly, and on the other it was demonic as if he enjoyed the pain. And that was a real turn on Alec came to understand, very fast if he had to be honest.

Understanding the situation, the warlock moved down towards the v-line while making little kisses on the so-perfectly built abs. With quick moves he pulled off his pants, leaving the younger man wearing only his underwear.

“Look at you...” Magnus muttered amused as he passed his fingers on the bulge once again, “Already this excited? I barely touched you” He teased and Alec groaned, “I mean, I didn’t even took my position properly yet” Magnus laid a little back, making Alec confused. “Naked, sweaty and hard...” He observed and licked his lips, “You’re really not planning on making it easy on me, are you?”

“Said the man who is torturing me as we speak,” Alec smirked, “besides, easy is no fun.”

“You’re right, I probably should keep on biting on your nipples to keep the game on.” Magnus said too seriously for Alec’s liking, “Or do you have any other suggestions, Alexander?” He cocked up an eyebrow, the side of his mouth twitching as if he was holding in his laughter. “Okay, got it.”

Magnus got completely off the couch and turned his back on the younger man. He was as beautiful from behind as from the front. His back was long and slim, and adorned by some healing stretches made by Alec in the heat of the moment. His ass was round and soft to grab, and Alec could already imagine his fingers dip into that vital flesh, if only those pants weren't in his way. And those legs... they might have seem fragile at first, but they weren’t really. They could paralyze on the spot anyone with their grip, but maybe it was just him, biased as he was.

Stretching his butt out, Magnus got out of his pants at least. Alec wasn’t even surprised to find him completely naked beneath them, showing off his assets. “Magnus...” The hunter found himself mumbling and Magnus just threw him a look from behind of his shoulder. “Come back here, please...” He said, cursing his erect member; if it was possible he would have walked over there and slam that warlock against the wall.

Slowly, Magnus made his way back to the couch, his butt stretched out again as he got on his knees and his head hanging law just a little above Alec’s crouch. First, he planted dry kisses over the underwear, but fast enough the underwear went off too. As soon as he was naked, his wooden member standing still between him and his lover, Magnus locked his lips on it’s head.

He started it off slow, at first only taking the head in, caressing it with his tongue. But then, without any warning, he’d fasten his phase; taking the whole member in, sucking it hard, licking every single inch of it. It felt so good... as fast as it was, it felt even better. The tension that was built up inside of him for the last past minutes was about to burst out and he wasn’t ready just yet.

“Magnus...” His voice came out raspy and law as he threw his head back again, panting and moaning.

“I know, love” Magnus stopped for a moment and stroked the member once with his hand. When the pre-cum started to pour, Magnus placed himself over Alec’s lap. While supporting himself by Alec’s shoulders to lift himself up, he took in his throbbing member.  
It was tight, and hot, and so damn relieving. Through his blurry vision, Alec could see Magnus lowering his head as he took him deeper, biting on his bottom lip. He looked wonderful, from any possible angle while doing all sorts of things; moving his hands waverly to an unheard rhythm while doing magic, stroking his own hair while laying reading on the couch, smiling heartly when he thought Alec wasn’t looking... Alec loved those all. And yes, he wouldn’t lie, he loved very much the expressions Magnus made while making love to him.

While supporting the older man by his waist, his other hand found it’s way to his cheek, stroking it gently. Magnus dug his fingers into Alec’s shoulders, fingernails leaving their marks on the sweaty skin. As harder and faster Magnus moved his hips against him, Alec found it even harder to hold it in.

“I love you!” Alec declared all of a sudden, making the warlock stop moving and stare blankly at him, clearly surprised. “I mean, I... I just wanted to say-” The hunter begun to say, panting and stumbling on his words. What was he actually trying to say?

“Alec... please, don’t.” Magnus sighed and got off him, clearly the mood was ruined. Good job, Alexander, Alec though sadly as he watched Magnus distancing himself from him. He have seen the look that played in Magnus’ eyes at the moment before; it was full of sorrow and doubt. Naked, he crushed on the couch beside Alec, his eyes never meeting the younger’s. “Don’t get me wrong, the sound of these words does a hell of a work inside of me right now, but I don’t want it like this. I don’t want you to feel like you have to say it, because, well, because of what we are doing - what we have here. Take your time, don’t just say it so casually, out of lust.”

Magnus closed his eyes and rubbed with his fingers the edge of his nose, as if he was trying to ease an upcoming headache. He looked so fragile at the moment; his features revealing pain, his body and soul are all in the out on the steak. Alec knew Magnus had history, of course. Romantic relationships were something Magnus cherished and was afraid the most of.

The so composed and confident man he knew was a mess when it came to love. There was so much inside of him to give, so much feelings he tried to handle. He was hurt before and trusted Alec enough to open up, to love him when he was too afraid himself to do the same. He owed Magnus so much, but that wasn’t the only thing he was feeling. Yes, Magnus had open his eyes to a whole new world, made him admit out loud who he really was and who he wants to be. But there was more than just it, and Alec wished that Magnus will realize it.

“It’s true,” Alec found his voice to say, “I wouldn’t lie, it is pretty pointless at this point; I want to touch and taste every single part of your body. Lust, as you call it. Damn it, if I could I would have put you in that bed,” He signed with his head at the king sized bed that stood at the back of the living-room on a little stage, “And the both of us would have never leave it. You know what?” After a short moment of thinking he stood up and grabbed Magnus by his hand, making him to stand up only to sweep him off his feet.

“Put me down, Alec”.

“Alec, huh?” Alec mumbled as he put Magnus down on the bed and climbed in to lay beside him. “Come back here,” He pulled Magnus closer as the other tried to move, holding his hand tightly. Facing each other, Alec couldn’t resist but kiss those half way parted lips in front of him. “I’m not going to do anything,” He reassured his lover against his lips. “I just... What I mean is that I do want you. But not just that mind blowing sex, but everything. I want us, you, with all of my heart.”

“Alec, you-”

“Don’t call me Alec!” Alec bursted out, “How can you call me Alec? I’m your Alexander, the whole me. My whole being as my whole name. You can have all of me, can’t you see that? I’m here and I go nowhere. Okay, right, I might have said these three words not at the most suitable moment; but it doesn’t mean that I didn’t mean them. You... you always tell me how much you love me, you’re showing it in the tiniest things. Let me do the same, don’t push me away, please Magnus...” He talked fast, barely taking a moment to breath between words, his dark eyes fixed hard on Magnus’ teary ones. “I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, love you, Magnus Bane, with all I have. I don’t think with my stele, I think with my heart.”

“I don’t want to get hurt,” Magnus said at least, honestly. “I know how to love, but nobody really loved me. I met all sorts of people along the way... they feared me, used me, but there was never love-” He explained slowly, “I don’t want to lose you to these words”.

Speechless, all Alec could think of was to kiss the man in front of him. Sucking in any doubt Magnus still had about his feelings. The man he loved was so very much human; even after all of those years behind him and those ahead of him and despite his past, he managed to stay the most human creature ever existing on earth.

“Never” Alec said shortly and rolled over on top of Magnus, who started to form a small smile on his lips.

“I love you, Alexander.” the warlock remarked with pure affection, “But really, you can’t expect that nothing is going to happen tonight while you are laying on top of me with that look of yours.”

“Who is talking out of lust now, huh?” Alec laughed as he caressed Magnus’ cheek, “Okay then, let me now take care of you.” He said, “Believe me, it would be a confession you won’t be able to forget in a while”.


End file.
